Fulfill The Prophecy
by Eternal Moon Power
Summary: A prophecy was told about The Darkness and the current Lunarian Princess and Terran Prince, Serenity and Endymion II. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**A Sailor Moon Fanfic**

**Title: **_Fulfill The Prophecy_

**Author: **_Eternal Moon Power_

**Email Address: **_eternalmoon1234 (yahoo)_

**Season: **_Silver Millenium_

**Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, Bandai and whatever else. I, like the rest of you guys, am just borrowing the characters. However, the plot and new characters belong to me, Eternal Moon Power Nguyen, and me alone. If you want to borrow them, I'd prefer it if you ask me first. Like Sailor Moon says, Don't Steal! Anyone holding recognition of my story or the characters should hold recognition of Takeuchi Naoko-sama as the creator of the Sailor Moon world._

**Summary:** _A prophecy was told about The Darkness and the current Lunarian Princess and Terran Prince, Serenity and Endymion II. According to The Prophecy, the nine Legendary Sailor Senshi must be summoned and Serenity and Endymion II must unite the two kingdoms. Two problems, they can't find the ninth Sailor, the Legendary Sailor Soldier, and Serenity and Endymion II hate each other. Without the power of the strongest Sailor Soldier and true love between the two, their kingdoms shall fall to The Darkness. Can the two really try to get together, find the Legendary Sailor Soldier and fulfill The Prophecy?_

**AN:** _This is my first chapter on this site. I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter One:**

**The Soul of the Ancient Gold Stone**

**And **

**Legendary Silver Jewl Are Awakened**

**-.-At the Golden Earth Palace, in the Queen of Earth's Bedroom-.-**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the newborn baby's cries echoed throughout the palace.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" King Endymion of the Earth asked the doctor. He shot a smile at his wife, lying on their bed, as he gently squeezed her hand.

Queen Nakura smiled back at him. She was a striking woman, even after giving birth. Her long deep cotton candy-pink hair, freed from its usual confinements, was spread out all around her and across her pillows. Tendrils curled against her damp forehead, contrasting nicely with her red eyes.

The doctor smiled as she wrapped their baby in a royal blue blanket and then carefully placed it into Nakura's waiting arms. "It's a little boy," she told them, leaving the room to give them some privacy. Nakura and Endymion gazed at their new pride and joy, both utterly blissed out. He already had very short tufts of ebony hair and dark blue eyes that sparkled at them as he gurgled happily. They could tell he was going to be a very handsome boy when he grew up.

"He's gorgeous," commented Queen Selenity of the Moon, who sat on the other side of Nakura. She was Nakura's best friend since childhood and very happy indeed for her dear friends.

"He's exactly like Endymion," Nakura smiled.

"Well, let's hope he won't be _exactly_ like me otherwise he'll be quite a playboy," Endymion joked.

Selenity and Nakura laughed.

"You may have been a playboy, Endy, but I still loved you," Nakura said seriously.

"And I never knew until I was 18 and you were 17," Endymion replied. " We wasted 6 years because we were both too shy to admit our feelings for each other." He leaned over and captured his love's lips in a heart-warming kiss. When the two lovers drew apart they saw Selenity, with her head turned away and an embarrassed flush upoun her cheeks and neck.

"So what are you calling him?" she asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Endymion II Mamoru Chiba," the couple answered simultaneously.

Selenity smiled. "What a perfect name. The traditional male Terran Royalty name and the Japanese kanji for "Protector Of Earth." "

"That's why we chose it," Nakura grinned.

Suddenly, Selenity gasped. Endymion I and Nakura followed her line of vision and saw a large greenish-black vortex open in the middle of room. A tall figure stepped out through it and then straightened up. She tapped the vortex with the staff in her hand and it disappeared.

The woman was slender and very beautiful. She was dark-skinned, with long emerald-green hair that swept across the floor, and spring-green eyes, that sparkled with many years of ancient wisdom. She wore a tight white bodysuit, attached to a short black mini-skirt and Sailor-style collar. Dark red bows fluttered on her chest and the back of her skirt. Her black-edged white gloves came up past her elbows and she had on long black high-heeled boots. An oval-shaped garnet adorned her gold tiara. She held a long dark blue staff with a heart shape on top. Inside the heart was a large bright red orb-shaped garnet that swirled with a mysterious light.

Selenity's sky-blue eyes had lit up with recognition as soon as she saw her.

"Pluto!" she beamed, leaping up from her seat and rushing forward to hug her other childhood best friend.

"_Sailor_ Pluto, Sele-chan," the older woman gently corrected her, returning the embrace and patting her on the back.

Nakura and Endymion I looked at her sharply. "Is there anything wrong, Queen Pluto?" Nakura questioned softly.

Pluto stepped away from Selenity and straightened up, more business-like. "I have come to tell The Prophecy," she stated firmly.

"A prophecy?" Endymion I frowned.

"About our baby?" Nakura asked, looking worried.

Pluto shook her head. "Not just about him." She looked straight at Selenity. "It includes _your_ future child as well," she said, causing her to gasp. "Now listen please."

Everyone gasped as Pluto's bright green eyes darkened to pure black and she began to speak in a different voice. It was deep. It was the voice of Chronos, the Father of Time. Pluto stared at them all with her inky black eyes and recited,

_**"The Darkness shall rise,**_

_**When two young ones are born,**_

_**The strongest ever seen,**_

_**One of the soul,**_

_**Of the Ancient Gold Stone,**_

_**The other of the soul,**_

_**Of the Legendary Silver Jewl,**_

_**To defeat the Darkness,**_

_**With eternal love,**_

_**Two souls must unite,**_

_**One of the White Moon,**_

_**With hair of sunlight and moonbeam,**_

_**And eyes of the brilliant sky,**_

_**The other of the Golden Earth,**_

_**With hair of the night and sapphires,**_

_**And eyes of the stormy ocean,**_

_**The Legendary Sailor Senshi of the nine planets,**_

_**Must be summoned again,**_

_**The Lunarian Princess,**_

_**And the Guardians of the Planets,**_

_**The Terran Prince,**_

_**And the Guardians of his Crown,**_

_**Together they shall defeat the Darkness."**_

Pluto swayed and fell. Selenity reached forward, catching her just in time. Pluto opened her eyes, leaning weakly against her friend. Her eyes were unfocused, flickering between green and black before finally subsiding into her normal deep bright oak-leaf green eyes. She quietly said "Thank you" in her normal voice and then straightened up. "The Prophecy must be fulfilled," she told everyone.

"What or who is "The Darkness"?" Endymion I demanded.

"It is something of terrible evil, monstrous power and many demonic creatures at its command. I can not tell you anymore, for all that is to come must happen."

Endymion I was about to retort but Nakura, placing a finger to his lips and shaking her head, silenced him. He sighed in defeat, directing a scowl at Pluto, and then turned his head away.

"The one of the soul of the Ancient Gold Stone," Selenity repeated softly. "Is that Endymion II?"

"My little boy?" Nakura whispered.

Pluto nodded and gestured at the gurgling baby. A faint dark greenish aura surrounded him and was lifted from Nakura's arm by an invisible hand. He slowly floated into Pluto's slim arms. She twirled her Time Key with a skilled hand and it disappeared. A tiny glowing golden ball hovered above her palm instead, steadily growing larger. At the same time, Endymion II also started to light up with golden light. The golden ball flashed and everyone stared at the finely-cut diamond-shaped golden crystal in it's place.

"The Ancient Golden Stone!" "The Golden Crystal!" Selenity, Nakura and Endymion I all said at the same time.

Pluto brought the Golden Crystal close to Endymion II, who smiled and gurgled rapidly like he'd recognised it. The sign of the Earth flared to life on his forehead and golden threads of throbbing energy connected between the two and then there was a huge flash of overwhelming light, which caused all but Pluto to shield their eyes. When they all looked up, they saw the Crystal and Endymion II's sigil pulsing in sync.

Pluto tossed the Crystal into Endymion I's hands and returned Endymion II back to Nakura, making the lights fade. "Keep the Crystal for the near future. They recognised and accepted each other," Pluto explained. " This means Endymion II truly is the destined Terran Prince. The Crystal has decided that Endymion II should have access to its power. Endymion II is the soul and the Crystal is the power. They are two halves of one powerful being and are two of the main keys to The Prophecy, besides from-"

"Sele-chan's daughter and The Legendary Silver Jewl!" Nakura interrupted.

"The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou!" Selenity realized.

Pluto nodded. "Yes. And the Lunarian Princess."

"Could it be my first child?" Selenity asked.

"It might not be, Sele-chan."

"The Prophecy," Endymion II chipped in. It said "with eternal love." Does that mean our children shall be lovers?"

Pluto nodded (again.)

Endymion I's eyes lit up and he smiled, clapping his hands together. "Then lets

betroth (is that how you spell it?) them!"

Selenity shook her head. "No. We must be certain first."

Endymion I sighed. "Fine then."

**-.-At the White Moon Palace, in the Queen Selenity's Bedroom-.-**

Pluto tossed the Ginzuishou into Selenity's husband, King Apollo's, hands and returned Selenity's newborn baby girl. She smiled, satisfied. "It is the Lunarian

Princess," she announced.

Selenity cradled her baby close. "I shall call her Serenity Usagi Tsukino," she said quietly.

"It's a beautiful name. One of the Royal Lunarian names and the kanji for "Rabbit

of the Moon," " King Apollo said.

"Congratulations, Sele-chan, Apollo-kun!" Nakura grinned.

Selenity smiled at the three-year-old dark-haired prince peeping around his mother's skirts to peer at the baby. "Would you like to see Serenity, Endymion?" she asked kindly.

The shy little boy's face broke into a handsome beam. "Yes please!" he breathed.

With an encouraging shove from his parents, Endymion II slowly inched onto the bed and gazed down at the baby, who looked up at him in a happy manner. She had a very fair complexion, a sweet little button nose and bright blue eyes. Fine wisps of blonde hair curled around the golden crescent moon on her forehead. "She's beautiful," Endymion II whispered.

To everyone's surprise, an arrow of silver light shot from Serenity's heart towards his. His response was sending a gold beam right back. The two threads connected, turning rainbow colours then faded.

"Does mean that they are eternal lovers" Nakura whispered in awe.

"Soul mates." Pluto corrected her.

"I _knew_ it!" Endymion I cried out in glee. "Now lets betroth them!"

Selenity nodded, smiling.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The Terran Prince and Lunarian Princess have been born. Now**

**The Darkness shall rise. The first part of The Prophecy shall been**

**fulfilled. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**End of Chapter One**

**Upcoming Chapter: Chapter Two: Destiny's First Meeting**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**AN:** _YAY! Now Chapter One's done. FINALLY! Gomen nasai, I know it's short and all, but I swear Chapter Two will be longer. Well, now you know I'm working on Chapter Two at least. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews, compliments, flames – any comments are welcomed. But if you think this is just a lot of crap, then I don't really give a damn. I'm still new, after all._

**Ja Ne:D :)**

**Eternal Moon Power**,

_a sworn supporter of Sailor Moon and, ESPECIALLY, Tsukino Usagi._

**AN:**_ HA! Bet you thought Queen Pluto was Setsuna, ne? Well, actually it's Setsuna's mother! Setsuna has red eyes and blackish hair, after all. Queen Nakura has red eyes and pink hair, right? Now you know who Chibi Usa got her colouring from!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	2. Author's Notes Important!

-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note**

_From_** Eternal Moon Power**

**eternalmoon1234 (yahoo)**

**:Bobs up, waving and grinning:** Konnichiwa, guys! This is **Eternal Moon Power-chan** and I'm just here to say several things.

First off, special thanks to my first ever reviewer:

**Mae-E**_-chan_

**THANK YOU/ARIGATOU:Gives her an enormous over-joyed bear hug:**

Second of all, I'll also be doing non-SM stories too, under the name **Moonlight Star Phoenix**. I plan on doing **Beyblade** and **Final Fantasy 8** so far. **:Squeals, beaming:** Aren't **Hiwatari Kai**, **Kon Rei** and **Squall Leonhart **just the _cutest _bishounens? I love **Rinoa Heartilly** too! They are just so cool!

Oh yeah, and next chapter is going to be called **Beautiful Planetary Friendships, **not **Destiny's First Meeting**. Gomen nasai!AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! **:Shrieks:** Don't hurt me! **:Dodges pelting missiles:** I said, I'm sorry! **Destiny's First Meeting **shall be the third chapter or so. Sorry but people do change their minds:**Shields herself: **

Also, guess what day it is? (In my country, anyway.) It's **USAGI'S BIRTHDAY! **Isn't that cool? Let's not forget **Chibi Usa** as well!

**:Chibi Usa threatens: Yeah, you better not! **

**:Rolls eyes: Whatever, brat.**

**:Usagi giggles: Yeah! Go, Eternal-chan:They high five:**

**:Chibi Usa shrieks: I am NOT a brat! **

**:Raises eyebrows, along with Usagi, We both chorus: Whatever :Cough: Pink Spore :Cough:**

**:Everyone yells: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, USAGI-CHAN & CHIBI USA-CHAN!**

**:Everyone, including the Sailor Senshi, leap out, throwing things into the air, making it rain glittery confetti and rose petals of all colours (from Roseboy Wonder AKA Tuxedo Mask):**

**:Usagi & Chibi Usa grin and shriek: YAY:Their stomachs growl:**

**:Everyone sweatdrops and laughs:**

**:Rei shakes her head, mock-angrily: Honestly, trust them two.**

**:Usagi & Chibi Usa rub their heads, laughing nervously: Heh heh. **

**:Makoto grins: Guess I'll get the food. Anyone want to help? The cake's kinda heavy and we have a LOT of food.**

**Minako: Well, it IS Usa-chan and Chibi Usa-chan. We all know they have bottomless pits for stomachs. **

**:Haruka, Mamoru and Hotaru volunteer: **

**:They head into the kitchen:**

**:Hotaru asks: Um, who brought the cake?**

**:Makoto slaps head: Whoops! Must have left it at home! Shimatta!_(Swearword)_**

**:Yells: I'll get it!**

**Everyone: OK then :They wait:**

**Ami: Uh, Eternal-chan, aren't you going to get it?**

**:Grins: Of course, I am :Holds up Crisis Moon Compact: Eternal Moon Power, make-up:Henshins in a swirl of glittery rainbow-coloured ribbons and sparks:**

**Setsuna: I thought it was Moon Eternal, make-up?**

**:Finishes henshin: That's _Usagi-chan's _one. Anyways - :Holds out Eternal Tier and points it at the table: - Eternal Moon Power:Rainbow sparkles shoot out, hovering above the table. They flash and a massive beautifully-designed, carefully and ornately-detailed birthday cake appears:**

**:Everyone's jaws drop open: WOW!**

**:Grins and de-transforms: You like? Oh yeah! Almost forgot:Claps – now glowing with rainbow light - hands and rainbow-striped candles whips into existence. Gestures a hand and small flames spark on top of each one. Clicks fingers and the lights go out: And now, for the finishing touch… :Winks and a large knife with a big pink bow on it hovers in front of Usagi & Chibi Usa: Now, on with the birthday wishes, Rabbits!**

**:Everyone asks: How the hell did you DO that:They all shout: That was AMAZING!**

**:Smiles: Psychic powers, minna-chan. Telekinesis and some other powers. **

**Hotaru: Onegai, can you teach me?**

**:Soon joined by Chibi Usa and Minako: _ONEGAI? _:All three have big puppy-dog eyes and are pouting:**

**:Sweatdrops: Um…**

**:Everyone laughs:**

**(Japanese) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUKINO USAGI-CHAN (AKA_ SERENITY-HIME-SAMA/NEO SERENITY JOU'OU-SAMA_) & CHIBI USA-CHAN (AKA _TSUKINO USAGI SMALL LADY SERENITY-HIME-CHAN_)!**

**(English) HAPPY BIRTDAY, TSUKINO SERENA (AKA _PRINCESS SERENITY/NEO-QUEEN SERENITY_) & RINI (AKA _PRINCESS SERENA TSUKINO SMALL LADY SERENITY_)!**

**Ja ne:D :)**

**Eternal Moon Power**

**Aka Moonlight Star Phoenix**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
